This description relates to analyzing and using motility kinematics of microorganisms.
Motility kinematics have been analyzed and used, for example, in the context of sperm studies. For example, Green (US patent publication 2007/0298454) described tracking spermatozoa in a sample and deriving properties of motility (such as velocity and trajectory) with the goal of determining whether spermatozoa exhibit normal morphology and motility.
King et al. (Antibiotics: Effect on cryopreserved-thawed human sperm motility in vitro, Fertility and Sterility, 1997, vol. 67, no. 6, pp. 1146-1151) used a commercial system to analyze motility of spermatozoa incubated over a 48-hour period in the presence of antibiotics to assess their fertilizing capacity.
Detecting bacterial presence and counts, identification (ID), and antibiotic susceptibility testing (AST) are used to determine the best treatment option for a bacterial infection.